


Telling Him

by alidiabin



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and Ziva have an important basement conversation with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Him

Gibbs registered the creak of his basement stairs followed by a set of lighter footsteps. He looked at his clock wondering who would bother him at such a silly hour. He turned to face the steps and found McGee and Ziva with their hands knotted together.

"McGee. Ziver," Gibbs acknowledged as he watched his junior field agent's face grow redder by the second.

"Gibbs," the former Israeli responded.

He watched as she ran a finger across McGee's hand in an attempt to soothe him. It was then that Gibbs noticed the diamond on Ziva's left hand.

"Something you want to tell me," Gibbs replied as McGee squirmed. Ziva nodded with as a smile danced across her olive features.

"Um. Um." McGee stuttered, "Um, boss Ziva and I."

"You and Ziva," Gibbs prompted.

"We kinda," McGee paused again.

"We fell in love," Ziva butted in, as she grew tired of the beating around the bush, her smile remained unbroken.

"I can see that," Gibbs responded. From day one he had seen the close friendship between the two; a little while ago he had noticed a difference between the both of them. So when they started coming into work mere minutes apart he had put two and two together.

"Yeah," McGee gulped. "Sorry."

"What for?" Gibbs asked.

"Breaking rule 12." McGee replied in a tiny voice.

"Some rules are more guidelines," Gibbs retorted as a smile broke across the younger man's face. McGee released a sigh of relief.

"I told you it would not be so hard," Ziva muttered as she placed a soft kiss on McGee's cheek.

"So when is the big day?" Gibbs queried as his eyes rested on Ziva's new piece of jewellery.

"Hopefully before the baby shower," McGee responded.

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up and he looked toward Ziva's stomach. She nodded. Gibbs smiled and began to think of designs for the crib.


End file.
